Written For The One I Now Know I Love
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: My Secret Santa fiction written for Hillary / Charlotte King-Freedmen who asked for Booth and Brennan writing letters to each other when they are on different side of the world and finally coming to terms with how they feel. As well as the time following when they get home. Set during the time between S5 Finale & S6 Premiere. My own little spin on how things went.


A/N: Secret Santa fanfiction wish for **Hillary / Charlotte King-Freedmen**

Characters I wish for: Booth and Brennan  
Please include: Letters to each other when they are on different side of the world and finally coming to terms with how they feel. As well as the time following when they get home.  
Please exclude: nothing  
Maximum rating: from G to NC-17

* * *

25 May 2010

Bones,

Hi, So I thought I should jot down a few words and just let you know things are going for me.

First of all, let me just say, I'm fine. I'm eating three squares a day, the bed is uncomfortable, and I'm keeping busy. It's dry and dusty as all hell. I'd forgotten how bad the sand storms here are.

The guys here are so young. Or maybe I'm just getting old. On second thoughts, they're young.

Hope you're doing OK in the Malunky Islands.

Yeah, I know I can't remember what they're really called. I'm just imagining your face when you read what I called them.

Are you OK Bones? Do you have security? I worry about you over in that place. With nothing but jungle around you, and mud and skeletons. And Daisy. I still don't understand what possessed you to let her tag along. Isn't she driving you crazy?

Well, I guess that's about it really.

Yours

Booth

PS: Watch out for snakes.

* * *

2 June 2010

Dear Booth

I received your letter quite quickly considering our remote locations! Seems that having the airforce at our disposal is quite handy!

I am well. Thank you for asking. And yes, it did make me cringe when you got the name of the island wrong. You know quite well I'm in the Maluku Islands, in Indonesia. I'm not sure why you thought that was funny. But then again, I don't understand a lot of what you think is funny.

I am very busy. Thankfully I did bone up on the local pidgin dialects of Ternatean and Ambonese before coming here. The natives who are assigned to our security, are not particularly inclined to speak English. But it's amazing how they will suddenly switch to English when we sit down at night and bring out a bottle of bourbon. It is quite a useful form of encouragement for them.

It's quite fascinating here. We are examining skeletal remains that may prove that our ancestors mated with another extinct species. We're hoping to find evidence showing how widespread that interbreeding was.

Daisy has actually been more help than I thought she might. I am quite grateful for her company in the evenings when it is too dark to examine skeletal remains. If we are not having a drink with our security men, we simply chat and compare notes.

I hope my correspondence finds you safe and well.

Kind regards

Dr Temperance Brennan

* * *

22 June 2010

Hey Bones,

Got your letter, thanks.

I just need to clarify something. Did you mean that people were mating with other species as in animals? Really? Like monkeys? That's just wrong.

We got caught in a massive sand storm yesterday. Were stranded out in the desert for eight hours. It was horrible. We had to sit in a truck and just wait it out. It got a bit wild at one point, and we all had to huddle on one side of the truck so that we didn't get tipped over! Luckily we had water and some food rations. There was sand everywhere. And I do mean everywhere Bones. You should have seen it.

I don't mean seen _it_. But you know, you should have seen how much sand was in my hair, inside my shirt, khakis, actually in my underwear! It was terrible. I can still feel sand in my teeth!

The guys and I sit in the mess at night and just have a drink and talk about home. Sometimes we can get a signal and watch some TV. Mostly we just watch DVDs and drink. And no. I'm not drinking too much and I don't play poker either.

I know you're probably worrying about that.

Anyway, It was great to hear from you.

Take care.

Booth

PS: you don't need to sign off with Doctor Temperance Brennan. I'm your friend Bones. I know who you are.

* * *

14 July 2010

Dear Booth

I can't believe it's been almost two months! We're making great headway with our study. But the days are beginning to drag.

And in response to your question. No. Silly. I didn't mean that the Neanderthal man mated with apes or monkeys. I meant that there were clearly different species of ancient man. And when they came across each other in their travels, they mated with each other at will. It's quite fascinating. I'm hoping to get permission to bring some samples home for a more complete array of testing.

I know you've probably switched off right now. Let's just say they didn't have sex with animals.

Daisy has returned home early. The Maluku experience clearly was more than she anticipated. She wasn't coping well with the isolation, so I dismissed her. Also, between you and me, she forged a bit of a relationship with one of the young native men here and I think she got frightened off when she realised he wanted to take possession of her and was trying to buy her from me.

I'm actually quite relieved to be honest. Although it is very quiet in the evenings now.

I find I miss our post case chats your apartment. The solace I always find with you. I miss that.

I look forward to your next letter.

As always, I remain,

Temperance Brennan

* * *

13 August 2010

Hey Bones,

Been out on a deployment. Can't really say too much else. Confidential. You understand, but I wanted you to know I'm OK.

They boys are great. But I am getting a bit tired of the endless nights of drinks in the mess, and the conversation. I can't believe how much rubbish comes out of their mouths. I guess that's what I must have been like when I was their age. Which right now seems like a lifetime ago.

I actually miss our talks. I miss sitting across from you, hearing your voice. Watching you get drunk and laugh. You become less, correct, when you're drunk.

Are you well Bones? Are you missing home? I kind of am a bit. I actually miss the squints. I miss Caroline kicking my ass about paperwork. Hell, I even miss Sweets gabbing on at us about our feelings.

I miss you too Bones. A lot.

Well, gotta go, or this won't make the mail plane.

Later,

Booth.

* * *

2 September 2010

Dear Booth

I have realised that I miss you too. I have been very busy this week. We discovered a new burial site! It's very exciting!

I wish you were here so I could take you down to the site and show you! I know you wouldn't understand exactly what you were looking at, but you would humour me, and that's one of the things I miss about you. I would love to see your face as I explain the anatomy of the burial site and the formation of the mounds.

Are you safe? You're not going out into actual war zones are you? Remember what I told you.

Don't try to be a hero. You are there only to train those young men. Not lead the way into war by example.

I expect you to keep your part of our bargain and meet me at the fountain. Just think, it's only about six months away now! Although I find I am wishing it was much sooner now.

Kindest regards

Brennan

* * *

30 September 2010

Dear Bones

We got to have a week R and R. It was great getting out of that uniform and having some fun for a change. We spent a lot of time just laying around the pool, drinking cocktails. I got a killer tan! A lot of the boys went off to the local casino and gambled. And no. I didn't.

There are a lot of women here at the resort. They are what you would call vacuums. Anyway, I have had to beat a couple off with a stick. And I know that sounds vain. But I think they are planted here for when the military come here. Some of the boys have been suckered in by them and are blowing a lot of their pay.

There's nobody that comes anywhere near you Bones. You've set the standard.

Five months.

Cheers

Booth.

* * *

14 October

Booth

You have been at a resort? How do you do that when you're in a war zone?

A lot of young women? Well, you never know. You might meet someone. Nice. I suppose.

I'm quite certain the word you are looking for is vacuous, but I also suspect that you already know that and are just making fun of me.

I've been very busy too. The dig is coming along really well. There are entire families buried along with what appear to be their farm animals! It's quite fascinating.

I must go. It's late and I'm losing the light.

Regards

Brennan

* * *

18 November 2010

Dear Bones

Hope you are well.

I'm OK I guess. The R and R was good. I did need the break.

It was nice to get away from the endless sand for a while. I guess I was just lonely and missing you when I was there. Those women weren't a patch on you, you know. It's hard to meet people that come up to your standard.

I haven't forgotten my promise. I will definitely be there.

I can't wait to see you actually. I found a photo of you the other day. I'd forgotten I'd packed it. It was shoved down inside a pair of my socks. Remember when we dressed up as Clark Kent and Wonder Woman? I loved that day. I mean I know I got shot and you had to sit in that room with all the snakes, but. I loved that day. You looked beautiful Bones.

OK. I gotta go. We're being called for a meeting. We have a lot of meetings here now that we're getting closer to the end of my deployment.

Hope I hear from you soon Bones.

Don't wait too long to write me?

Booth.

* * *

2 December 2010

Dear Booth,

I miss you a great deal. I only realised it yesterday. I was sitting on my bed. The sun was going down and it reminded me of that time we were sitting together on the steps of the Washington Monument. Remember, the sun had set and the full moon was rising. You were a bit drunk. Well actually you had imbibed quite a large amount of alcohol so a bit drunk probably doesn't really describe your state. I enjoyed that evening very much. I remember how warm you were, leaning against me.

I remember you are always very warm. I like that. It's comforting.

I think I would like to sit there with you again one evening and watch the sun set. If you would like to. We can talk about it when we both get home.

I am feeling a bit lonely just lately. I am thinking about you quite a lot. I'm experiencing moments of nostalgia when I think of you, and us working together. I understand that I'm here doing the job that I am qualified for, but it doesn't seem to be giving me the sense of satisfaction that I remember it used to.

I find I am spending a lot of time staring off into space and I suddenly realise I'm thinking about you! I miss looking at your well proportioned features. You have a masculine face that is very pleasing to the eye. Have I ever told you that? And I also miss how I feel when I turn and find you looking at me. It's quite satisfying to know that you appear to find me attractive, even though I understand that I am. It's different, knowing that you think I am.

I'm not exactly sure what that means. I expect that I'm just lonely? Which is odd. I mean, I chose to come here and you chose to go to Afghanistan. I know that we will be meeting up again in a few months, yet I get quite wistful at times, which is quite annoying as it deflects my thoughts from my work.

I do miss you Booth.

Please write soon, the words you write mean so much.

Yours truly

Bones

* * *

22 January 2011

Dear Bones

I need to say something. I want to tell you to your face, but that's not going to be possible for a few months yet, so here goes.

I think I have feelings for you. Actual feelings. That are kind of romantic. I don't know if it's just because I'm isolated. Or because I'm not seeing you every day. I just know that I miss you. A lot. And I think about you all the time. And it's causing me to be careless. And I'm not sleeping properly. And. Bones I think I need to say something from my heart.

This may not be the best thing for me to be telling you, but I needed to just get it off my chest.

Don't be freaked out by it. Please. Don't. I'm not saying I love you or anything like that. I just miss you. A lot. And I'm really looking forward to seeing you in April. A lot. You can ignore this all if you think it's stupid. Which you probably will.

Please write me back. Don't take this the wrong way. Or get scared off.

Yours always

Booth

* * *

14 February 2011

Dear Booth

I don't think you're stupid. Not really. I noticed when I checked the date on my calendar that it is Valentine's Day today. I wouldn't normally pay any attention to this as I believe it is a commercial nonsensical holiday created to boost sales of flowers and chocolates to young men, enamoured with or seeking to gain the affection of young women. However, I thought it fitting that I wrote to you on this day to say I believe I may have some sort of feelings for you too.

Like you, it's probably the isolation. Living in a tent, sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag, eating essentially basic, raw foods and conversing mostly in a foreign language has made me reflect more and more about the times we spend together. I'm not sure how that ties together but one definitely makes me think about the other.

I too am looking forward to seeing you. Very much. Especially, I want to see you smile. You have a very nice smile.

The light is going. I am out of candles until our next lot of supplies comes. I will finish off now.

I look forward to your next letter. They cause me to have these flushes of what I assume is joy. Brain chemistry is an odd thing, Booth.

Kindest regards

Yours

Bones

* * *

4 March 2011

Dear Bones

I think that I'm having some brain chemistry stuff happening. I miss you. I miss you a lot. And it's not just the desert making me think crazy thoughts.

Temperance. I've been thinking about you more and more. In fact, you're all I think about.

I can't wait to see you. I need to tell you something. Something important. And I hope you are OK with it.

Hell I can't wait.

I'm just going to say it now. You can process it and let me know how you feel. It's only six weeks and I'll be at the fountain by the coffee cart, just like we promised. And if you don't feel the same, it's OK. I know I said before that I wasn't saying it, but, maybe I am. I just need to say it before I chicken out.

I love you Bones.

Booth.

* * *

Walking down the steps took everything inside of him. His heart was beating so loud and hard it felt like it was stuck in his throat. He got to the bottom step and saw her in the distance. She was standing with her back to him. He knew it was her. She didn't even need to turn around. The sway of her back, the curve of her hip in those grubby khaki's. Her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail exposing the nape of her neck. _Oh God, I want to kiss that neck_

He smiled. She looked like she hadn't had a bath in months. Then he laughed. _She probably hasn't!_ She had a bag slung over her shoulder, a raggedy straw hat hanging from it. She turned as though she was in slow motion. Her cotton jacket swinging out and away from her body as she turned. The first thing he saw were her breasts, encapsuled in a blue lacy bra, clearly visible through the thin white t-shirt. _I never knew she wore underwear like that!_ The second thing he saw were her eyes. And he couldn't pull his eyes away from them.

He finally let go of the breath he had been unconsciously holding. Her eyes. Blue as the sky. Big as the ocean. Sparkling like stars in the night sky. He shook his head. _What the hell is wrong with me and all the poetic stuff?_ he thought to himself as he watched her mouth curl up on the corners, slowly parting to reveal her teeth as she smiled the brightest smile in the world. _Oh God._ _I love her. I really do._

The words ringing in his head as he watched her drop her bag and start to run towards him. Her hair starting to fall out of the loose ribbon that held it. Her jacket flying out behind her like a cape. Her arms extending towards him. He felt his feet move.

He was running too. He couldn't get to her fast enough. He felt her slide into his arms, his hands wrapping around her back, lifting her and then he was swinging her around in a circle as he grinned down into her upturned face. She had tears running down her cheeks. He could see the shiny pink trails they left on her grimy face.

"Booth! I'm home!" she breathed heavily, blinking away the tears that had filled her eyes. "We're home!" she added.

Booth stopped twirling her around. His head was dizzy. But it wasn't from spinning. It was from staring into those eyes. She made him dizzy with emotions he hadn't felt in a really long time. _Or had he ever felt them before her? _

"Bones! I. It's good to see you. I." he stumbled over the words he wanted to say, but was unsure about.

He didn't need to say anything else. Her lips were pressing against his, fully, warmly. He closed his eyes and returned her kiss, his tongue exploring gently and finding a warm reception. He felt the goosebumps on his skin and the clenching deep in the pit of his stomach. Her hands slid up his arms and cupped his head, her fingers threading through his hair, then sliding down to stroke his face as her kiss became more urgent. _I love this woman_ His arms tightening their hold on her, pulling her hard against his chest. His heart beating so fast and loud he was sure she could hear it.

Her body took on a life of it's own. Her skin was tingling, her lower belly was pulsing. A faintly familiar sensation. One she hadn't felt in a very long time. She pushed herself against him, feeling his muscles tensing under her fingers, the warmth from his chest seeping into her breasts. She felt his hand slip onto the back of her neck and her skin prickled.

She suddenly pulled back and stared at him, her chest heaving. "Booth. I. You're looking wonderful." she managed to say.

Booth grinned "You look wonderful too Bones" he said. Her hands flying to her hair, realising that it was hanging down on one side, the ponytail slipped loosely to one side.

"Oh no! I must look a complete mess!" she stammered trying to scrape her hair back and tuck it behind her ear. She caught sight of her hand, dirt smeared and tried to hide it behind her back. Booth grabbed her hands and held them up in front of her and kissed the knuckles on both of them. She could feel herself blushing.

"Booth. I'm filthy. I need a shower" she said shaking her head, trying to pull her hands from his grasp.

"You look beautiful" he said smiling down at her.

"I don't. I know I don't" she replied still trying to escape. This wasn't how she imagined their meeting. _She was going to have her hair done, clean, shiny and curled. Her makeup would be minimal and natural. Her lips glossy and waiting to be kissed. Her eyes, smoky and full of desire._

"I love you Bones" he said suddenly.

They both stopped their fidgeting and fussing and stared at each other. Booth couldn't quite believe the words were out in the open. He hadn't meant to say them. He knew how he was feeling, but he also knew that Bones was a cautious creature who didn't really believe in true love and soul mates, or marriage. But he did. He really did. And he knew. He was that guy who in 30, or 40 or 50 years was going to say "I knew". She was the day and the night. She was the light and the dark. She was fun and joy. It sounded corny even in his head, but she was all of these things to him.

"I love you" he repeated nodding, really wanting her to hear him, pulling her chin up with two fingers so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

Brennan's eyes were wide. She could feel her face burning under the grime. Her bottom lip trembled slightly. _What's wrong with me? My heart is beating so fast! _ She opened her mouth to deny Booth's feelings. _He was just overwhelmed with being home and seeing her again. This was madness. It was just brain chemistry gone haywire. It was_

"I love you too Booth" the words tumbled out. She blinked, shocked by her outpouring.

He grinned and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing the top of her head as she held on to him, scared that if she let go and turned around he would be gone. That it would just be a dream. A wonderful, beautiful dream. But no. She opened her eyes and saw his name, embroidered on his shirt. She could feel his arms around her, his hands splayed on her back. She could hear his heart beating through his chest. She could feel him kissing her hair. _My dirty hair! _she thought pushing herself back from him.

"Booth! I'm filthy! I really need to take a shower. As romantic as this is." she lowered her eyes for a moment and smiled, then looked back at him "It really is romantic isn't it?" she asked, then shook her head. "I really need to get home and shower and put on some clean clothes. I've been in these for three weeks" she admitted.

Booth grinned "I can tell" he said, then laughed as she stepped away from him, her face beet red. He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms again. "And I don't care Bones. You could be drenched in mud and smell like a decomposing body and I wouldn't care."

She looked up at him "That's exactly what I do smell like!" she said. He grinned and nodded at her "I know and it doesn't make any difference. Bones I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. It took us being separated by thousands of miles, me trying to work, doing a job I didn't really like in the middle of a war zone, you digging around in the dirt to find a bunch of rotting bones, and those letters you wrote me, to make me realise I need you in my life Bones. Not just as a partner. Not just someone who works alongside me on a case. But _IN_ my life. _Beside_ me. _With_ me. I don't care about FBI protocol, or the Jeffersonian rules. To hell with all that. I've waited my whole life for someone like you. And I didn't even realise I already had you until I didn't. And I want you Bones. I want you so bad"

Brennan cut off his words with her mouth. She kissed him deeply, lovingly. "Me too" she said into his mouth, for once completely lost for words. "Me too".

* * *

Booth walked Brennan to her door. He stood, hovering, feeling more like a seventeen year old boy than a forty three year old man. He stared at his army issue boots. He could see sand, embedded in the laces. He stomped his foot, trying to dislodge or loosen it.

"What's wrong with your foot?" Brennan asked. Booth looked up "Huh? Oh. Nothing. I don't know why I did that" he said vaguely. He didn't know what to do or say at that moment.

"So. Umm. I guess I'll see you later?" he said lamely, he was staring at the door jam above her head, afraid that if he looked her in the eye, he would panic and either turn tail and run, or slam her against the door and take her right there.

Brennan was watching him carefully. He was clearly nervous. "You're acting like a cat on a tiled roof" she said. Her words made Booth smile and relax. He looked into her face, grinning "Like a cat on a hot tin roof Bones." he said. She smiled and shook her head "I don't actually know what that means" she said. He stepped closer to her "I know" he whispered.

She suddenly turned, her hands shaking as tried to get the key in her door lock. His hand suddenly covered hers, steadying her nervousness. The key slid slowly into the keyhole. He guided her hand as they turned the key together. The lock clicked and he let go.

"There you go" he said in her ear, resisting the urge to grab her earlobe between his teeth.

She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open and turned to face him. He stood so close, their noses almost touching. His eyes were dark, like a storm. She felt herself tremble at his closeness. She wanted to step backwards but couldn't. It was like he was a magnet for her.

"um" she cleared her throat and stared at his mouth. His lips were pale pink, suddenly his tongue flicked out, leaving them glistening. She swallowed "Do you want"

"Yes" he cut her off. She forced her eyes up away from his mouth and stared him in the eyes.

"OK" she said making herself turn and walk into her apartment.

Booth bent and picked up both their bags and followed her into the living room. He dropped the bags and kicked the door closed behind him.

"Shower" she stammered. "I need to take a shower. I'm disgusting" she said as she looked down at her grimy clothing. "Excuse me" she said as she turned and literally ran to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, her chest rising and falling heavily as she panted. _This is ridiculous. Brennan, calm down. It's all in your head._ She pushed herself away from the door and turned on the shower. Glancing up she caught sight of herself in the mirror over the sink. "Oh my God! I look atrocious!" she reached up, her face was streaked where her earlier tears had left pink trails down her face. Her hair was now hanging from its ribbon, pulled to one side of her head, half of it dragged and pushed behind her ear. She closed her eyes and pulled the ribbon from her hair, releasing it to her shoulders. She peeled off her white t-shirt, removed her brassiere and threw them in the washing hamper. She bent down and unlaced her boots and sat on the toilet and pulled them off.

Brown dirt fell from inside them onto the white tiles of the floor. She peeled off her thick woolen socks which felt like they were adhered to her skin. They too went into the washing hamper, dirt and all. She stood up and unzipped her khakis and slid them down her legs, stepping out of them. She was about to remove her underpants when the door opened.

Booth stood there, staring at her clad in nothing but a pair of blue lacy underpants. His breath was ragged in his throat.

"Booth" she said, not even trying to cover herself. Her breasts were heaving, her breathing had become heavy. She reached up, still conscious of her hair and the grime on her face. But she never even got to touch her hair. He had her in his arms. His hands sliding up and down her back. The feel of her silky skin inflaming him. His mouth covered hers, his kiss deep and hard. His mouth trailed across her face to her ear, his tongue plundering it, his teeth grazing her earlobe making her tremble.

"I'm dirty" she managed to say as his mouth moved down to the base of her throat, his hands now exploring her breasts.

"Then we better fix that" he mumbled as his mouth explored her breasts. He let go of her suddenly and grabbed the bottom of his shirt without unbuttoning it, and pulled it up and over his head throwing it onto the floor. The t-shirt underneath it followed. He reached down and undid his boots, using his toe to hook the heel as he pulled his foot from one, then the other. He started to fumble with his fly, his hands were shaking now. All the while she stood there, almost completely naked, just watching him. His eyes raked across her breasts, her flat stomach, down to the spot hidden beneath that slip of blue lace. He swallowed as he imagined him buried deep within her.

He couldn't seem to unzip his pants. Her hands suddenly taking over, sliding the zipper down and her fingers, slipping into the waistband and sliding them down his thighs. A groan escaped his throat as she repeated sliding down his Army issued khaki underwear. He stepped out of both his trousers and underwear at the same time as she slipped her own underwear off.

She couldn't remember much after that. She knew he had grabbed her and pulled her into the shower. She recalled the initial sting of the hot water on her skin. She hadn't had a hot shower for almost a year. She remembered the feel of his hands on her skin as he soaped her up, slipping them across her body, down her back, cupping her buttocks, slipping between her legs, back up her stomach and chest, washing the built up grime from her. He had washed her hair, his strong fingers massaging her scalp, then rinsing it, while he kissed her throat, her breasts, her stomach.

His body was much bigger than she remembered, or maybe it was just seeing him completely naked, at such close quarters. She never realised how muscular he was. How defined. How big. Her hands wandered across his body, using it for her own personal playground. Their chests sliding across each others, no words. He took her right there, in the shower, the first time. She remembered that. Him pushing her against the cold tiles and sliding into her.

* * *

"Bones?"

Brennan turned and stared into the eyes of the man she loved. _I love him_ she smiled.

"Morn" she cleared her throat "Morning" she said.

Booth smiled that slow lazy grin that made his dimples deepen. His eyes were dark, but had a cheeky sparkle in them. "Sleep well?" he asked her, his fingers slipping across her forehead, capturing a silken strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head "mmmm. I did. Very well. Did you?" she asked.

Booth's mouth turned up on one corner. "I did" he winked at her, his eyes taking in every detail of her body, as she rolled onto her side, facing him, and tucked her hands under her pillow, her eyes locked, staring at him.

"Booth. I hope you don't think that this was." she hesitated, wondering if she was mistaken about the words that had been spoken last night. "that this was just a physical release after being isolated for so long" she finished. Booth stared at her, then frowned "I don't know what you mean" he said using the words that were synonymous with her.

She stared at his mouth, scared to say the words "I mean. I know we said some things yesterday and last night was wonderful. But. If you were just. You know. Blowing off steam. I mean. I understand" she said. Hoping, desperately, that he wasn't. _That he felt the same way as her._

"Bones. I don't know what you're talking about. I love you. I'm in love with you. I wanted to be with you more than anything. I still do. Don't you?" the thought just occurred to him that she may be the one who was simply fulfilling a sexual fantasy after being celibate for so long.

"I love you too" she murmured, almost afraid to say the words. "I love you Booth. Last night was. Wonderful" he cut her off with a kiss that was deep, full of love and all the emotions he had been holding inside him for the last five years.

Booth pulled back and stared at her "This is crazy. But Bones, I finally realised that what I want is you. It's always been you. From the day you told me you could be a duck. Do you remember that? I thought to myself, I want you to be my duck, but you were so damned annoying!" he laughed.

"You told me that I couldn't" Brennan said smiling. Booth pulled her to him "I was stupid." he said.

The phone's shrill ringing cut through their moment.

"It's probably Cam. She's expecting us first thing this morning" Brennan said.

"I don't care" Booth said, reaching out and hitting the reject call button on the phone.

"Booth. About work, our friends" she said, unsure.

"What about 'em? I don't care Bones. I don't. I don't care about protocol, or rules or their opinions. All I care about is what you think and want. And what I think and want." he said firmly.

"And I want you"

"And I want you"

They said in unison.

Their eyes locked, breathing no longer ragged with desire, rather steady in the knowledge that they truly loved and belonged to each other.

* * *

Hope this fulfills your wish Hillary!

Merry FanFiction!


End file.
